Simplify the following expression: ${k+7+3k-6}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {k + 3k} + {7 - 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {4k} + {7 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4k} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $4k+1$